towrpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Battle of Coruscant
Short version Ceremony which previews stealth fighters commences at Coruscant. Stealth fighters kill President and Moff Farat. V-Int fleet arrives and attacks. Imperial Remnant arrives to assist NR. NR accidently begins firing on Remnant ships. Remnant defeats NR, Admiral Hehl'new surrenders. Condense this with long version. Long version With the fate of Moff Sevrus unknown, Moff Tarsis was placed in control of the Moff Council on Bastion, leaving one Moff Farat to take his place at the Stealth demonstration on Coruscant. Seated with the President of the New Republic onboard (his/her) Presidential ship, the MC30c Frigate Truth, they both awaited the signal of Fleet Admiral Hehl’new for the display to begin. Largely unknown to everybody present, including Admiral Hehl’new, other forces were conspiring to crash the party that has been so carefully put together.. years of effort behind getting both the New Republic, and Imperial Remnant on the same ship, sharing the fruits of a joint technological effort. At roughly the same time as the waiting in Coruscant is occurring, the other forces that be conspire together separately to attack Coruscant. Though their goals be different from each others, the purpose is the same. The Church, led by Valnir and assisted by the infamous 8v88 droid, prepared to attack the demonstration From the hangar of the Truth, the stealth fighters would begin to launch and applause would soon fill the observation desks of all ships involved; the NR President and Moff Farat exchanging looks. This occasion was a once in a lifetime moment for both the New Republic, and Imperial Remnant. On the Sojourn, Cilas Hehl'new watched the scene passively, eyes flickering between the view port and his console, almost in apprehension. The lead scientist for the stealth project spoke over the comm-speaker to all the gathered observers, informing them of the capabilities of the new joint NR-IR Stealth Fighter/Bomber - with its dual action twin launcher tubes and unique combination of new developments within camo-armour and current sensor-masking technology. The squadron of twelve fighters goes on to perform impressive stunts and maneuvers within space, before half of them wink out from being noticed on sensors. The scientist laughing at the nervous applause is first to state it's all part of the show. Moff Farat clapped along with the rest, glancing around to note the core NR worlds represented along with him - from Mon Calamari, Sullust and Chandrila The remaining six stealth fighters all wink out from remaining sensors - though that's supposed to happen and is expected by the NR fleet. A target has already been set up ready for them, the second squadron cloaked. More cheers rise from inside the observation deck with the NR President and Farat, as the stealth fighters approached their relevant prescribed targets - the lead scientist now discussing the piercing nature of its missiles for hidden underground bases and the like, and to its joint ability with ion bombs. The crowd anxious to see the attack upon the sensor station set up as the target ahead of the Truth, yet minutes pass by without result. Meanwhile, within his unrevealed location, Valnir watches all of this from beyond the expressionless mask. Upon a holo-field, the locations of the stealth fighters are like bright stars. He gave the signal for the attack to begin. At that moment, the twelve stealth fighters opened fire upon their designated targets. Three of them upon the observation deck of the Truth, two upon the engines of the Sojourn, another two upon a skyhook of other officials and reporters with the remainder concentrating fire upon New Republic ships alongside a particular perimeter defense. With surprise to their advantage, the stealth fighters had aimed to catch ships unaware and from within their shield bubble. A rolling wave of fireballs exploded across the topside of the Truth as the stealth fighters found their mark, the vessel soon lost control and began to drift. Admiral Hehl'new's vessel rocked from the impacts into its sublight engines, as more fireballs and explosions dot the space ahead. The Admiral then gave the order for the fleet to open up on the Stealth fighters. What little fire is given towards the stealth fighters is useless, the targeting systems unable to lock onto them. Within moments of the attack, a New Republic sensor officer with Hehl'new along with various vessels of his fleet would scream out and inform him of multiple contacts jumping into the system. From the defense perimeter that had a few gaps within it from the stealth fighter attack - a whole host and assortment of vessels. The craft consisted of armed freighters, fighters (mainly uglies), along with smaller gunships and corvettes. The larger of the ships are Rendelli Dreadnaughts, and a small array of Victory-class Star Destroyers - the fleet leaving no mistake to its identity. That of the V-Initiative before an element of it peels off to head in at the civilian elements within the Coruscant system Meanwhile, in-system Coruscant, at the major communication relay stations, several small craft no bigger than large picket-ships jump out of hyperspace with pinpoint accuracy and orientation, not an easy feat, and immediately begin to fire ion-cannon barrages on each of the comm-relay, and sensor stations in the outer and mid-system rings, disabling them and effectively shutting Coruscant off from the information network of the Galaxy, and vice versa, these craft then go about making sure their targets are disabled. Just afterwards, the spread of Vindicator-class Heavy Cruisers prepare for additional combat, raising their shields, deploying their limited fighter screens, and proceed to secondary objectives within the system. The happenings in the mid and outer system do not reach Admiral Hehl’new, or if they do he simply assumes the craft are also elements of the V-Initiative fleet that just arrived. Giving the signal to attack the invaders, the lasers, turbolasers and missile launchers of the fleet lash out against the attacking craft, all at range.. time will be needed to draw the craft into more optimal firing positions. Time that they don’t necessarily have. Weaker elements of the V-Initiative fleet harrassed the civilian transports and vessels as the main bulk for the rest rush to engage the New Republic, their attack was strange- for they made all speed to engage. The squadron of Victory-Star Destroyers hold back for some time, reason unknown. Meanwhile, upon Coruscant - the second squadron of stealth fighters revealed itself - beneath the planetary shield. One flight wing went for shield generators, one for planetary defense batteries and the last for fighter ground launch bays. The stealth fighters up in space played havoc for a little while before peeling off to go after civilians - with the aim to cause traffic chaos and give the NR more headaches in containing the battle zone. The Truth looking as if some giant space kraken had taken a giant chunk from its dorsal side as it continues to drift downwards Meanwhile, nothing is amiss in the outermost regions of the Coruscant system until, at several major out-system routes, a few small flashes of psudomotion warns anybody on their way out-system that things are going to be changing, quickly. Immediately at all points, Interdictor-Class cruisers and their escorts (Enforcer-class Picket Ships) put up communication jamming for their local areas, and the Interdictors themselves begin powering up their gravity-well generators... within several minutes the major roads out system will be blocked off to all craft. With those several minutes of relative peace... the rest of the fleet sneaks in via-hyperspace while the gravity-well generators take their power up times... this part of the operation obviously well planed down to the minute...seconds in some cases. The Coruscant system, is now effectively blocked off from the rest of the galaxy. Back in-system, the V-Initiative ships reach firing range, they'd begin to open fire - concentrating upon the escort ships of the New Republic defense force rather than the larger cruisers and battleships. It is a good thing Golan space defense platforms begin a barrage at the involving vessels while the fleet begins to move to engage the rest. Coruscant isn't poorly defended; the V-Initiative would have to send more than that to break through. Smaller capital ships move quickly to engage, squadrons of starfighters racing out - proton torpedoes fire en-masse at the invaders. Explosions dot the sky between the defense perimeter entrance of the V-Initiative fleet and Coruscant itself as the fighters intermingle within the dogfights, the terrorist fleet was far outmatched and outgunned even with the First Battle Fleet gone. The heavy Dreadnaughts, powerfully armed and strongly armored ships in their own right, move in slowly to exchange long range fire with the more advanced New Republic ships as the Victories move with their own escort with an aim down one of the weaker flanks - using the rest of the V-Initiative fleet like a buffer zone as that vital 'core' part of the fleet heads in at Coruscant. Only once within range would their turbolaser and ion batteries lance out to combine with each other upon the nearest Golan Space platform. Stealth Alpha squadron continue with their ground assault as the Beta squad deviate in an effort to help escort and keep bombers off the V-Initiative Victory-class Star Destroyers. The battle well and truly joined now, though the terrorist organization has no hope of conquering Coruscant, so what was their plan? The Church quickly and very publicly condemns the attack and asks for a planet wide cooperation and prayer in order to repel the invaders. While that happens, the rest of the Imperial Fleet begins to revert to realspace. A previously unknown ship, the Redemption-class Star Dreadnaught Heresiarch jumps in behind the moon Centax-1, immediately launching a barrage of missiles down on the moon's main fighter, sensor, and communications nodes, creating an enormous blind spot for the Heresiarch, and its six escorts, three Imperial II-class Star Destroyers, and three Legacy-class Strike Cruisers jump in after the Heresiarch, and take up protective positions. The rest of the fleet begins reverting moments afterwards, in groups of 'effective' size according to their varied targets, the main bulk of the fleet reverting in a full battle wedge formation a reasonable distance from the MC90-class Sojourn, with the Imperial II-classSD II Bastilla in control. High Admiral Gekla, on the Heresiarch, begins the early phases of his Battle Meditation... first effecting the local crews of the New Republic craft causing fear and doubt to enter their minds, as the minutes pass, his sphere of influence grows almost exponentially; the Heresiarch itself raises shields and spins up its reactors to full combat readiness, all sensors and tactical suites going to full power and fighters begin to deploy as the Heresiarch starts to maneuver around the moon. Any remaining sensors would begin to register the massive battle fleet that's emerged. As the Heresiarch clears the moon, Admiral Gekla would send a hail to Admiral Hehl’new and request permission to join the fight against the V-Initiative, the request would quickly and tritely be granted. The Golan defense platforms continue to lash out at the fleet, dogfights ensuing between starfighters. The V-Initiative fleet waivers as the new Imperial ships arrive, obviously not considering them part of their plan or as friendlies. A few V-Initiative ships actually peeling off to flee.. The mid-section of a Dreadnaught cracking apart like a shell after the cataclysmic failure of its shields, even its heavy hull unable to withstand more than a minutes of the barrage, the stealth fighters soon begin to engage the bombers. The central core of the V-Init fleet formed into an arrowhead as the rest of the fleet line waivers more in an attempt to keep the NR fleet buffered, the VSD shields glowing from the multiple impacts - yet they'd continue to pour fire themselves in against the Golan - that VSD group aiming to spear through into the atmosphere of the planet The Heresiarch and its accompanying ships set their fighter screens, and as they round Centax-1 the bombers begin their runs, starting preliminary firing runs on V-Initiative craft, heading at nearest flank to their current position, working towards the main body of the V-Initiative craft. The main body of the Imperial fleet started their runs, each craft picking up on their assigned craft and making their attack runs, a group of VSD's staying back towards the rear of the fleet, but the Bastilla and its defender craft pick up on the Sojourn and move in to defend it against any incoming craft, all fighters setting up their defensive screens as bombers begin setting up for their runs on capital ships and everything in-between. A couple of corvettes at the rear of the V-Initiative disappear in rapid fireballs from the sudden Imperial onslaught, the VSD's continuing to pace themselves away from the Imperials and to head straight into the atmosphere. One of the port side Star Destroyers loses its shields and uses its bulk to shield another VSD in order to help as many get through as possible, amour and hull melting and blasted away. A few freighters attempt to surrender although the reply from their own kind is to pound them mercilessly in return and discourage anymore surrendering. That thin line of V Initiative ships fighting with a new resolve, one of people knowing they’re no escape and to cause their hated enemy as much damage as possible. one of the VSD's falls behind from damage to it's engines The Imperial fleet keeps on after the V-Initiative ships, not giving them ANY quarter at all whatsoever. A wave anxiety runs through the fleet as they get into close quarters with the NR fleet, even though they are supposed to be allies. Though they outnumber and outclass the NR ships, especially with the heavy guns of the Heresiarch bearing down on the inside track of the fleet as it makes a line for the ships that have broken through the NR fleet and are making their way towards the surface of the planet... effectively putting the Heresiarch and company between the NR Fleet and Coruscant. Unbeknownst to the Imperial fleet, about this time a few of the Imperial transponder codes suddenly wink over and show themselves as V-Initiative craft. Admiral Hehl’new, upon hearing the arrival of new V-Initiative craft grew suspicious and somewhat confused. Not understanding what the point of the attack was, and how they got control of the Stealths, he gives the order to eliminate the rest of the V-Initiative fleet, unwittingly opening fire on the Imperial Remnant as well. The V-Initiative fleet continues to get pounded - as soon as the ships that surrender get hit too, it'd put a quick stop to more attempts. A portion of freighters grouping together to try and punch out through a Mon Calamari cruiser, coordinating a launch of proton torpedo's to hopefully overwhelm the shields if only for a moment and score a hit to it's belly. The terrorist line crumbling under the enhanced onslaught, though they'd still be fighting to cause casualties back. The stealth ships continue to play cat and mouse with enemy fighters and bombers, at least at space level - the ones that had been surgically striking the Coruscant defense systems disappearing. One Dreadnaught, already with gaping holes and spinning debris flaring its engines brightly as it attempts to ram into a New Republic Assault Frigate - the 'core' group of VSD's taking much heavier fire now. The one that had been tailing behind suffering multiple explosions to leave it dead in space engine wise, another of the dagger shaped hulls shattering from the fury of the Heresiarch batteries. Two down, one with its port side slagged entirely. That one and the other flanking and forming a physical wall between themselves and the last VSD as it enters the atmosphere and answers Hehl'new's question - opening fire with every weapon it can bring to bear, along with the bombardment of concussion missiles down into the metropolis. The two flanking VSD's launching some haphazard fire in join with it, the initial barrage enough to kill thousands as the green energy stabs down through the walkways and through the buildings High Admiral Gekla orders the rest of the fleet to return fire on the traitorous New Republic ships, the sky filling with exchanges of green and red turbolaser blasts, mixed in with blue and crimson streaks of proton torpedoes and concussion missiles. Imperial ships focus on the lighter classes of New Republic ships first, though others do square off against the closest thing to their own class. Starfighters do their jobs as well, effectively engaging NR starfighters where possible, and taking potshots at capital ships otherwise. The long ranged guns of the Heresiarch open up for the first time this engagement and obliterate the stricken Truth in the first salvo. Upon seeing the carnage that has just unleashed itself above Coruscant, Admiral Hehl’new starts literaly screaming for his ships to cease fire, tho his orders fall upon def ears as the crewers of the New Republic ships continue to fire upon all craft that don’t show a New Republic transponder signal. Turbolasers and ion cannons blew holes into the bow of a flanking VSD, the sensor domes exploding before the conning tower is smashed. The one flank of it is entirely blackened and melted, debris raining off it and down into the atmosphere of the planet as it sinks downward in gravities pull. Another defender VSD's traded fire with a Golan and didn’t fair too well with half of it's batteries already destroyed - yet the covered VSD is the one that's still fairly intact, raining fiery death atop what the civilians of Coruscant thought to be a safe world. The rest of the V-Initiative ships are caught in the crossfire explode rather dramatically, one dreadnaught with its prow flaking off before it'd spear into a Mon Calamari. Two freighters nose dive into proton torpedo's at point blank range into the bridge of an Imperial-II Star Destroyer, only for one to be enveloped by the exploding torpedo and the other to be fly right into the path of a turbolaser shot. The terrorists were panicking and attempting to bolt, the remnants in a sorry state and in total disarray The portside flank of an ISD2's shields collapse and immediately begins to blacken under the barrage of a group of four of Assault Cruisers, moments later it begins to break apart, first the conning tower separating nicely from the rest of the ship... and the body going up in a massive fireball, damaging a nearby Victory II in the process. The Victory II continues to fight... throwing all its firepower into the Bothan Assault cruisers that just blew up its comrade, similar occurrences go on here and there throughout the engagement; the ‘’Bastilla’’ signals for 2 Carracks to join its flanks and wades into battle making a beeline for the Sojourn’s defenders... cannons firing immediately upon entering range, Ion's making good on their disabling promise. The Heresiarch and its protective capital ships enter the fray from the rear of the NR lines, all ships raining death upon the nearest capital ships... their target priorities starting from the Largest ships… and going on to the next smallest as possible. The two Carracks stand no chance against the four Bothan Assault Cruisers that form a protective perimeter of the NR flagship, their turbolasers training on the two vessels as they grow close. Hehl'new glides his fingers through his hair as the chaos continues to play before him on the tactical console and through the viewport., growing visibly frustrated with his inability to stop the situation. Then reports of craft deserting the fleet begin to reach his ears. High Admiral Gekla’s Battle Meditation seeming to work its magic very effectively as three corvettes abandon the NR fleet, and other craft refuse to respond to, or follow orders. Ironically, just like the New Republic, that lead Victory Star Destroy pouring bombardment down into the flaming city beneath it had also lost control over the rest of its fleet. V-Initiative vessels in full flight, except for the remaining two VSD's - one still exchanging fire with a Golan as multiple holes spread through its shield bubble - like Swiss cheese before the blasts crumple and buckle amour. That lead VSD taking some fire now, the droid slipping out of the bridge and heading towards an escape pod. Church forces down on the planet holding a massive sigil and prayer, a few Church fighters coordinating with civilian craft to try and help. That blackened hulk still descending rapidly, its edges burning within the atmosphere as chunks of it begin to break off. Golan's have been taking their toll, slowly but surely they've gutted a few Victory's and severely damaged an Imperial I, Duces seem to be holding their own against some.. and not so well against others, cat and mouse... except when they are joined in by one of the Legacy-Class cruisers that has been with the Heresiarch, which is now well within the rear ranks of the NR fleet, steadily ripping away at everything it can find, aided by its protectorate which has started to fan out and begin their own engagements.. though keeping close enough to provide aid as necessary, ships deciding to engage the Heresiarch find that their cannon fire meets with some very tough shielding... and a quick response from dozens of turbolaser batteries, a few of which are now starting to reach out and take pot shots at the ships defending the Sojourn. High Admiral Gekla signals for a channel to be opened to the Sojourn just as the first few shots land, and offers to accept the New Republics surrender. Admiral Hehl’new seizes upon the offer, slamming his fist against the computer panel of his command chair, shattering the screen. His orders to CEASE FIRE reverberate throughout the New Republic fleet, though still go unanswered in some quadrants. Many ships still firing at Imperial craft which prompts High Admiral Gekla to make one last offer, this time he rather stealthily keys the comm to switch to a system wide open channel. Hehl’new’s fingers tighten on the arm of his command chair, becoming a little distracted by the sight of an Assault Frigate explode from endless fire on the part of VSDs just as he gives the order to surrender, on a full open channel. The escape pod of a Church ejected out to spiral on down to Coruscant, only to smash straight into a looping Church Zealot fighter, the escape pod splitting and slagging from the resultant fireball as the Church fighter begins to tumble off and explode, giving the slagged container of the droid a rain of fire effect as it tumbles down to Coruscant. The other VSD exploding as it gives up the ghost, the lone remaining V-Initiative ship attempting to take out more of the NR military assets as its shields begin to collapse. The burning chunks and wreck of the falling VSD smashing down through the top layers of the city, plunging down and down until its reactor finally gives and explodes - incinerating an entire sector with one massive mushroom clouded fireball, the bright spot seen easily from orbit. That last V-Initiative VSD, turns within the atmosphere - it's engines flaring for probably the last time as it plots it's course straight at a Golan - leaving behind a ravaged landscape below it from it's fire but also the devastation wrought by the crashed VSD. Millions had probably been killed in this attack, millions if innocent lives snuffed out due to the disagreement of governments and rebels. The dagger shaped superstructure of the VSD piercing through the holed shield and into the heart of the defense platform itself, the hull buckling in ripples before it'd flash once and erupt. A torrent of fire whooshing out from the shattering exploding capital ship as it and the Golan platform itself are consumed in what started this all off. A conflagration Soon after this, a full order of Cease Fire is sent through the Imperial fleet, what once was chaos… within a minute is now a tense silence within the dead of space. Admiral Hehl’new collapsed back into his command chair, the bridge of the Sojourn completely silent. The fleet was in bad shape, a retreat would be out of the question, the flagship was unable to leave considering its engines were down and the Imperial fleet would pick them off before the ships that could still move could position themselves to make the jump the hyperspace. His fur flattened as he scanned through the damage reports, and called for his shuttle to be prepped, he had an appointment with High Admiral Gekla. Imperial ships then began to land on Imperial Center, main goal being to secure the Imperial Palace, Senate, and 500 Republican blocks to start with.. and taking great losses due to the fierce resistance they're encountering, it was to be expected though... hence the 5 Victory I's they brought along with the fleet, the Vic's enter the planets atmosphere to land their troops and provide fire support, utilizing old-school urban assault tactics as necessary, and other times simply using the fear of a Star Destroyer hovering overhead to do the job for the troops.. all in all, losses, while severe, are barely within acceptable limits, and combat continues on... ships trying to escape the planet are largely allowed to, anything of obvious military nature is detained, but civilian and business craft.. get to leave as they will… Category:Battles